El Secreto de Baker Street
by magnetowasright
Summary: Curar las heridas de alguien como Anthony Stark siempre tiene un margen de error.


No podría yo haber dado crédito a lo que ante mis ojos se mostraba de no ser porque, con suave parsimonia, las notas que emergían desde el violín de mi querido amigo comenzaron a mermar, afirmando que la escena no sólo yacía frente a mí cual ilusión avasalladora. Seguida por Jarvis, quien se retiró apenas notó la mirada calculadora de Anthony Stark sobre la recién llegada, se adentró una mujer de tal belleza que mis palabras sabrían mortales para describirle dignamente.

En primera instancia, hube puesto en duda el interés del detective consultor por la mujer, a sabiendas de los restringidos gustos que poseía él en el campo de la genuina atracción y la claridad con la que había explayado su poco agrado a ello. Sin embargo, me sorprendió encontrar en los castaños ojos un brillo tan peculiar como impredecible.

—Doctor Rogers —llamó de súbito—, ¿tendría usted la amabilidad de guiar a nuestra cliente hacia su respectivo asiento?

Tras ello, Stark dejó toda actividad para dedicar la integridad de su atención a la susodicha, tomando su lugar habitual, con la postura igualmente común: los codos clavados a los lados del sofá y las puntas de sus largos, masculinos dedos tocándose en un gesto de suma seriedad, frente a los labios que se apretaron en la agudeza de su inexpresión. No demoré en caer en la cuenta de lo que había incitado a aquel inesperado pedido, pues, al tender mi mano delante de ella, no pareció haber respuesta alguna. Entonces supe, con ayuda de un vistazo más bien profesional, que la visión de los grandes ojos de jade habrían sufrido el arrebato de algún infortunio.

El corto trayecto a la refinada silla de madera, tomados nosotros dos cordialmente del brazo, me permitió admirar la preciosidad con la que esa mujer había sido concebida. Desde los cabellos ígneos hasta el cuerpo moldeado como una deidad de antaño; la piel sedosa y nívea, la boca sonrosada, el vestido entallado a la perfección para presumir la figura de una dama de alto estatus.

—Es usted muy considerado, Doctor Rogers —¡Oh, y esa voz de terciopelo!—, le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda.

Ella se sentó con mis gentiles indicaciones y yo, irremediablemente, me apené de ser descubierto por la mirada inquieta de Stark. Hice un vano intento por retirarme de la habitación y así dejarlos a solas con el socorro a tratar, mas me temo que él insistió en mi permanencia con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Ahora bien —comenzó él—, no quisiera quitarle mucho de su tiempo, ma'am, pues he de hacer hincapié en lo ajetreada que ha sido su mañana y en todos los asuntos que le aguardan para el resto del día. Con el relato detallado de su caso, que intuyo tendrá mucho para darnos, será sin duda suficiente para ponerme en marcha y socorrerle cuanto antes.

La mujer, siguiendo la evidente habilidad de sus demás sentidos, trató de dirigir sus asombrados ojos en dirección a la voz que con tan veloz elocuencia se escabulló de mi compañero, a pesar de su trágica ceguera.

—Veo que usted, señor Stark —a él le hizo gracia la ironía—, es tan bueno como me dijeron al recomendarlo.

—Muchas otras cosas se escuchan de mí por las calles, como he tenido el disgusto de saber.

—Nada que sea de mi incumbencia.

Con sonrisas en cada rostro bastó para aventurarnos al caso que nos era traído por la mujer.

 **II**

Los hechos dieron giros indescifrablemente drásticos con el paso de los días, pero nada mejor habría de habernos esperado cuando, luego de marcharse aquella mujer, Anthony Stark tuvo una larga noche en el silencio de su recámara. No cruzamos caminos sino hasta la tarde siguiente, cuando con un buen porte descendió por las escaleras para prontamente desaparecer del apartamento, sin siquiera detenerse por el aroma de la comida que Jarvis había servido. Pasaron fríos e insípidos días en su ausencia en los cuales me dediqué enteramente a los labores en el consultorio, reparando en que, después de todo, la dicha de una aventura a lado de mi compañero sería siempre imposible de igualar. Me sumergí tanto en aquel río desbocado de mis pensamientos que inevitablemente me sentí celoso de cualquiera que fuese menester de su desaparición, y me tomó al menos unas horas de echarle en falta para convencerme de que tarde o temprano volvería a nuestro apartamento compartido.

El detective hizo acto de presencia unas lunas más tarde, arribando a Baker Street con un ánimo afligido que nunca había visto en ese semblante hasta entonces inmutable y con tantas heridas que me fue inconcebible el contarlas a pesar de mi experiencia. Jarvis, como la figura paternal que era para él, no tardó en darle un angustiado sermón; uno del cual rehuyó con asentimientos y disculpas sabidas falsas.

—¡Mi querido Rogers! —exclamó en un derroche de tristeza—. Me lamento por haber obrado sin su ayuda. Estoy perdido sin mi Boswell y no pude aprenderlo de peor manera. Qué egoísta ha sido mi actuar.

—Le permitiré reservarse las disculpas y explicaciones para más tarde, Stark, pues ahora siento necesario remediar sus insanos dolores. Espero perdone nuestra momentánea ausencia, Jarvis.

—No debe molestarse, Rogers, yo no...

—No hay cabida para reclamos. —Fue mi última palabra y súbita interrupción, que merecidamente se ganó la sorpresa de nuestras tres presencias.

En toda mi vida jamás había sido resquebrajado por los más protectores instintos como en ese momento. Apreté mi paso escaleras arriba y me alivió el escuchar las zancadas obedientes de mi compañero a mis espaldas, fingiendo mi mejor compostura de firmeza ante su escrutinio a mis espaldas. Pese a no ser capaz de imitar el talento actoral de él, pude tratar de equilibrar esa balanza que antes fue tan injusta con mi vasto aprendizaje en el ejército.

Al adentrarnos a mi habitación, a Stark le tomó unos segundos deshacerse de su maltrecha camisa, dejándola caer al suelo y sentándose en el respectivo sitio que estuve a punto de indicarle. Mi estabilidad se derrumbó apenas me hube girado para encararle, robándome el aliento tal imagen y rogando a Dios que pudiese limitarme a los deberes de mi profesión sin inconvenientes.

—Sé que mi atrevimiento será inoportuno, pero presiento cierta tensión en usted, Rogers.

—Steve.

Él frunció su entrecejo livianamente.

—Hemos vivido tantos años juntos que aún no consigo entender por qué me llamas por mi apellido.

—Pensé que te agradaba conservar las formas frente a Jarvis. —Me comentó mientras me aproximaba, mis ojos recorriendo su desnudo torso para hacerme con la idea de las lesiones que tendría que tratar.

Por primera vez me encontraba con la complexión apolínea del detective y quizá mis nervios fueron delatados por el titubeo de mis dedos al tratar de palpar el pecho gravemente lacerado. Sea como fuere, su sonrisa ladina empeoró mi actitud.

—¿En dónde diablos te metiste?

—En verdad creí que te tomaría más tiempo preguntarlo.

—Desapareciste por días, Tony, no puedes culparme por esta preocupación, mucho menos cuando llegas en estas condiciones. Sabes que Jarvis...

—No él, tú.

Fue mi turno de verme extrañado por sus palabras, olvidándome de mi tarea cuando mis yemas presionaron más de lo debido. Un jadeo lastimero de su parte me instó a apartarme de repente, turbado como no me hubiese gustado estarlo.

—¿Era sobre aquella mujer?

—Así que son celos —argumentó repentinamente—. Estuve a nada de elegir la posibilidad de una genuina angustia tuya, Steve. No te preocupes, podría conseguirte una cita con ella en cualquier instante, aunque te sorprenderá saber que en realidad su vista era más que perfecta y su inteligencia muy digna de admirar. ¡Espías rusos, quién lo habría pensado! —Se regodeó con su propio descubrimiento—. La señorita Romanova tuvo el honor de vencerme por primera vez.

Para mi suerte, mi mente necesitada de otra clase de respuestas no me impidió ocultar el pasmo que tales palabras me causaron. Me decanté por el mutismo selectivo y otorgué mi tiempo a mi único deseo de curarle, como antes había dejado en claro, procurando no demorar en mis expertos actos.

—Responderé a tus preguntas aunque tú no tenga el valor de pedírmelo. —Se burló con sumo descaro y yo atiné a levantar mi mirada hasta la suya, más expectante que furioso—. Dada tu obvia atracción a La Mujer, supe al instante que incluirte en el caso sería por demás riesgoso, pues, como bien sabes, no hay peor mal que el amor para nublar el juicio. Yo sabía de sobra quién era ella en el momento en que pisó Baker Street, así como los planes detrás de esa visita que muy poco tenía de coincidencia. Me temo que mis calculadas probabilidades fallaron estrepitosamente y la llegada de otro hombre, mejor conocido como el Soldado del Invierno, destrozó toda oportunidad de capturarlos.

Una risotada siguió su relato, mientras que, por mi parte, permanecí inmóvil por lo escuchado. Mis acciones habían sido, sin lugar a dudas, malinterpretadas de una forma que no pude haber esperado jamás; pero tampoco aguardaba por otras opciones cuando cierto apodo había manchado mi pasado en los tiempos de tierras bélicas.

—¿Amor? —cuestioné todavía afectado—. Mi razón todavía está en pie lo suficiente para considerarte un idiota por todo este desastre —proseguí, bastante impulsivo en mi hablar.

Él ladeó el rostro con evidentes sospechas y por un segundo me arrepentí de las palabras que habían huido de mis labios tan traicioneramente.

—¿Estás insinuando algo, Steve?

—En lo absoluto.

—Error humano.

Me adelanté a erguirme por completo, poniendo ambas de mis palmas en mi cintura y afrontando la seriedad inaudita de él. Los castaños ojos, penetrantes, oscilaron desde los míos propios hasta los límites de mi rostro, tal vez confirmando sus probabilidades indiscutibles del desconcertado gesto en mi faz. Pero no había previsto el sutil encanto con el que Anthony Stark se puso de pie frente a mí, haciéndome retroceder un paso y acorralándome en menos de lo que pude acobardarme por la pretensión de la escena, una que, aunque es mal vista en estas épocas nuestras, no brindó en mí la mínima desaprobación.

—Naturaleza —corregí.

Aquella cicatriz en su labio danzó con la sonrisa de sorna que se expandió en su cara. La diestra, fría como la intemperie de esa noche, se elevó en el aire y pronto acarició el borde de mi mandíbula, un amago de tantear mi piel con más tersura de la que recordaba en sus manos, reptando por las señales de una barba que había olvidado afeitar ante mi desasosiego por su ausencia. Bastó ese desliz para que toda teoría se diese por concluida y hube notado en su mirada el brillo de satisfacción luego de un caso resuelto.

Pero nada en esta tierra mortal saciará mi sed como lo hizo su cercanía primera; aliento contra aliento, hurtando nosotros el sabor del otro, saboreándolo con el gusto de tenernos de boca en boca, en ese roce que dijo más de lo que ambos habríamos manifestado con palabras. Transmitió en mí la pasión de un querer que nace puro y muere de esa misma dulce verdad.

¡Qué tiempos aquellos para caer rendido ante la tentación del pecado!


End file.
